The Blessed And The Cursed
by MidnightKitty13
Summary: A mysterious thing happens to certain people. Akumas get stronger and Hawkmoth gets help, from an old enemy that all thought was dead. The Kwamis meet other kwamis they thought they would never see again. One of the new teammates that Ladybug and Chat Noir get, holds a terrible secret that could get them revealed or worst, killed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Receiving Powers**

 **MidnightKitty13: Hello! Because this seemed like a popular hit, I decided to write a chapter! OH! Before I forget, vote on my poll for which story to do, or I'll pick randomly out of a hat. Disclaimer: I do NOT own miraculous ladybug. Happy reading! Ps. this is a big chapter.**

 **Paris**

In a dark room, a window was closing. White butterflies fluttered around before resting on the floor.

A bright lilac light appeared around the only person in the room. In his place stood Gabriel Agreste, a famous fashion designer. He had icy blue eyes and white hair, that sort of looked blonde. He wore a whitish beige suit with a red and white striped tie, which was covering a purple moth brooch, his miraculous.

"Master be careful." a purple butterfly like thing spoke. It had wings and a bigger head than its body. It had a lilac swirl on its forehead.

"About what, Nooroo? I will succeed! I will bring Emilie back!" Gabriel shouted. Stomping his feet, he went to a secret lift and left.

"The ones with powers will awaken, once more… Be careful in who you trust." Nooroo said sadly, his eyes closing.

!

 **A Week Later in Canada**

A young teen ran through the busy street, her mid-back onyx hair flying behind her. She ran up the stairs of her high school. She put her hands on her knees, all out of breath.

"Beat you!" she said, her forest green eyes twinking.

Her friend grimace, "Don't rub it in my face." She put her chestnut hair into a ponytail and continued to speak, "You should join the track team. After all, you beat the best person there, me." She had hazel brown eyes and a warm smile.

"Nah. That'll be boring, Hazel." The black haired teen told her friend.

She stood up and walked into the school, Hazel following her.

"Heather, pleaseeeeeee?" Hazel begged, doing a sad face.

"Fineeee! I'll… consider it." Heather replied.

"YES!" Hazel started to skip, "Did you hear about the two new superheroes in Paris? Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"... No not really. What's with the animal based names?"

"Ladybug looks like a human ladybug, without the wings. Chat looks like a black cat! He even has cat ears and a belt to act like a tail! They have SUPERPOWERS!"

"Are you sure this isn't a hoax?"

"It's NOT! My aunt, Nadja, even said so!"

"Really?! What are their powers?"

"Lucky charm and cataclysm."

Heather gave a pointed look to her friend.

"Lucky charm summons an item that'll help them fight akumas, while cataclysm destroys any-" Hazel started, before falling to the floor, breathing heavily. She shut her hazel eyes, and made a low moaning sound.

"Hazel! Are you okay?" Heather hurried to her friend's side, her forest green eyes full of worry.

A quick glance across the hall confirmed that Hazel isn't the only one in pain. About one third of the students and teachers looked like something was hurting them. Many were in the same position as Hazel.

Heather quickly whipped out Hazel's phone when they started to throw up blood. She called 911.

"Hello, what's your emergency?" a bored voice answered.

"My friend… the students… teachers…"

"Is this a prank? Don't call if you don't have an emergence. There could be an ACTUAL emergence. Good-"

"They're throwing up blood!" Heather shrieked.

"Where are you?" The voice suddenly realized it wasn't a prank.

As Heather ranted off the school address, everyone was getting worse. She saw other people make phone calls, hopefully to 911.

"I'll send an ambulance right away!" the person hung up.

Heather helped her friend up, retying her hair.

"I'll bring you to the nurse while we wait for the ambulance." Heather told Hazel, who was still spewing blood.

When they got to the nurse's office, much to Heather's horror, the nurse was curled up in a ball, throwing up in a bucket.

"Not you too!" Heather wailed.

She gently lowered Hazel to the floor and put Hazel's phone in her pocket.

"I'll be back with help." Heather told them, knowing they can't hear her, stuck in their world of pain.

Heather ran through the white bloodstained tiles, past many people, until she saw a doctor.

She ran up to him, and pulled on his sleeve.

"Come! The school nurse and my friend are over here!" She said frantically.

Pulling the doctor along, she went back to the nurse's office.

"Your school isn't the only place that is effected. It's happening all over the world. Kinda weird that it all started at the same time… It isn't dangerous." The doctor told her.

!

After the school was emptied, everyone got the day off. To get rid of the horrors.

Heather was running again. This time to her house. Feet pounding on concrete, and dodging people left and right. Climbing up the stairs and opening a door.

"Hi, mom! Can I visite Hazel?" she yelled.

"After work." Her mother responded.

Making a face, Heather went into her room and put her work clothes in her bag.

 _I know my mother hates doing this to me… but does she HAVE to foster this many kids?_ Heather wondered.

!

"Finally!" Heather sighed.

"You're going to visit Hazel, now?" a coworker asked.

"Did you really just ask that?"

The coworker laughed and said, "Bye!"

"Bye."

Heather rushed to the hospital.

Going to the front desk she said, "Hello. I'm here to see Hazel."

The receptioniste laughed, "What kind of trouble did you two get into this time?"

"Nothing. Hazel got the bug."

"Ohhh… Did it take any family? My daughter for me."

"No. I hope Jennifer gets well soon."

" I hope everyone gets well. They're still bringing people in. At least no one died yet. It doesn't seem dangerous. Here we are!"

"Thank you."

"No problem!"

As the receptionsite left, Heather knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hazel said in a weak voice.

One opened and closed door later, Heather stood next to Hazel's bed.

"Feeling better?" Heather asked.

"Much. I stopped throwing up!" Hazel respond cheerfully.

As they chatted, a nurse came in.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

"Some food and a cup of water, please." Hazel said.

The nurse nodded and left.

Hazel starts talking again, moving her hands. She makes a slaming motion with her hands. A flower vase slams against the door, breaking.

Both teens become silent and looked at the mess, wide-eyed.

"What happened?" Hazel whispered.

"No idea… Hazel?"

"What?"

"Concentrate on the mess and raise your hands."

Hazel looked confusingly at her friend, but did it.

The broken vase, flowers and water raised into the air, slowly.

"What the-"

!

 **Paris**

"I hope Alya is going to be okay." A girl with black-blue hair and blue eyes said to a floating thing that looked like Nooroo.

It was red and had black spots on its forehead and cheeks and one on its back. It, too, had blue eyes.

"Don't worry Marinette! Alya will be fine!" it said.

"I don't know Tikki… She was throwing up blood." Marinette still looked worried.

"I know for a fact that she'll be fine." Tikki reassured her chosen.

!

 **A week later in Canada**

"Have a good day!" Heather told her customer, a woman with a seven year old girl, who had the brightest blue eyes and the loveliest, wavy light brown hair.

The woman had just finished paying for her food, when it happened.

The girl cried out in pain.

"I thought it was done!" the woman wailed.

The pain Heather was feeling in her teeth since the week started, intensified.

Heather told the woman to call the hospital, right away.

Heather crouched next to the child.

"Shhh… it's okay. It's okay. When it's all done you'll get so many flowers and balloons that your mother won't know what to do with them."

The girl throws up blood before saying, "Really?"

"Yep! I'll bring you balloons and flowers, too."

The girl smiled before throwing up.

The emergency people picked the little girl up, before Heather fell in an endless void of pain and darkness.

 **Me: Dun Dun Dun! Mwahahaha! Cliffhanger! Nine pages long chapter! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Giving The Miraculouses

**Chapter 2: Giving the Miraculouses**

 **Me: Hello! Hehe… pleasedontkillmeiwasverybusy. Um… new chapter? I may post another tonight … if I finish it. Disclaimer: I do not own miraculous Ladybug. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Unknown, When Hazel and everyone else was throwing up blood**

"Necra, you sure scream loud." A cat kwami said.

The girl, Necra stopped screaming and snarled, "Fuck you."

She had black hair with white ends. Her eyes, that seemed black, were a dark green. She wore a dark grey hoodie, gray pj/jogging pants and pink and purple zombie bunny slippers.

Normally the cat god would get back at anyone who dares say that, but Necra is more powerful than a 'mere' god.

"Tell me your names… so I know who to kill if anyone, mainly my sisters, finds out about this!" Necra commanded them.

"Shade." the cat kwami said.

"Akuma…" the moth god whispered.

"Jewel." the peacock kwami twirled.

"Sly." The fox god cracked a sly smile.

"Shelly." the turtle god revealed with a lot of reluctance.

Necra snickered.

"Ladybird." The ladybug kwami looked embarrassed.

"Buzz…" The bee god seemed upset.

Necra busted into laughter, "Who named you guys?"

"Our chosens." They all said, some with anger in their voice.

"Wow… some of your 'chosens' were idiots." Necra said, finally calming down, "Come, we need to find your new chosens. Hopefully they will give you new and better names."

 **Unknown, Two weeks later**

"This is boring." Necra announced, "Shouldn't you know automatically who your chosens are?"

"Be patient. Not all of our chosens have their powers yet." Shelly said, her deep blue eyes filled with wisdom.

"Oh… Wait a minute! Not all?! That means some of your chosens have powers!" Necra exclaimed.

"Yes." Jewel said, preening her tail.

"Why-" Necra started.

"We have to wait until Shade's chosen gets their powers. The ladybug and the cat recieve their miraculous first." Buzz interrupted, washing herself under the water.

"My chosen just got her power. She's a very late bloomer." Shade announced.

"Yes!" Necra cheered, "Now I can give you to your chosens!"

"My chosen is in a coma." Shade told Necra.

"Arg!" Necra gave a sound of frustration and collapsed on the floor.

All the kwamis gave the cat god a glare.

"Weeell, good thing looks don't kill or I'll be dead right now." Shade said with a smirk.

 **Unknown, Another two weeks later**

"My chosen just woke up. You should use that magic of yours to bring my miraculous to Canada." Shade said.

"Finally!" Necra said, "Give me a place."

Shade told Necra where to go while the rest waited patiently.

 **Canada, a couple of seconds later**

Necra looked around the room. It held many dark things. Necra liked her style.

"You chosen is a kid? 'Cause I sense a lot of kids here." Necra observed.

"No. She's at a hospital now. She'll come back later. Put my box on the bean bag chair." Shade said, before becoming dormant.

Necra grumbled but took the box in her skeleton hand and put it on the black bean bag chair.

She put her hands on her hips and asked, "Who's next?"

Ladybird answered, "I am."

 **Italy, Seconds later**

"So yours is famous?" Necra asked.

"An actor. He and Amberly often work together. They make a good pair. Though Shade's chosen with him will make a better pair." Ladybird told Necra.

"A simple 'yes' would of worked." Necra muttered.

The ladybug kwami took his box and put it in the "fan gifts" before becoming dormant.

"Mine and Akuma's chosens are together!" Jewel said.

 **England, seconds later**

"Gee… How… great. Twins… I don't like twins." Necra muttered the last part, while being sarcastic for the first part.

"My chosen and I are going to get along well~" Jewel practically sang.

Akuma chose to remain silent.

"Where do I put these?" Necra asked while holding the two boxes.

"Ooooo~ I know! Here! No, here! Hmmmm, here!" Jewel flew around the room.

"Right here." Akuma whispered.

Nerca quickly put the boxes in Akuma's chosen place.

"Dormant! Now!" Necra hissed, after hearing footsteps in the hall.

The two gods did what she asked.

Necra disappeared, not leaving a single trace that she was their, except for the two boxes.

 **Asia, moments later**

Sly's chosen was an only child. Who just happened to do a lot of sports.

Necra picked up a picture frame. In it was Sly's chosen putting his arms around a girl, his girlfriend.

"His chosen better not tell his girlfriend." Necra said out loud. Shelly and Buzz agreed.

 **France, (You get the point)**

"Well… this should be interesting," Nerca drawled.

"We should hurry, if you're done." Shelly told Necra.

"Whatever happened to 'be patient'?" Necra asked.

"You'll meet my chosen if you don't hurry up." Shelly answered.

Necra gave one last glance at the very pink room, before leaving.

 **U.S.A, (Do I have to repeat?)**

Necra is creepy, fear and anything related to death,

personified. She is powerful, more than a god, but even she could be surprised or panicked. Even when she doesn't want to be seen, she could be seen. She always disliked unwanted surprises and this reminded her why.

Necra was holding the turtle's box when said turtle's chosen came and saw her.

"...Ummmmm… go… away?" Necra asked.

The girl put her hands on her hips and said, "This is MY room. You 'go away'. But put back anything you stole first."

"Excuse me!? But I am NOT a COMMON THIEF! I was bringing you your very own miraculous. So YOU could become a hero."

"A ...miraculous? Like Ladybug's and Cat Noir's miraculouses?!"

"Yes."

"Your the best!" The girl squealed.

"I would advise you to change your kwami's name," Necra said, before passing the box to the girl.

"Kwami?"

"You'll find out. And DO NOT TELL _ANYONE_ about me. Or I'll take away the miraculous. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good." The unknown creature called Necra disappeared.

The girl could not one thing about Necra, her skeleton hands.

 **Me: Finally done! Yay!**

 **Necra: *pouts* I was USED!**

 **Me: *Facepalms* Bye, faithful readers.**

 **Necra: Ha-**

 **Me: BYE!**


End file.
